Distant Satellites
by Ester08
Summary: Nós dois. Eu e ele. Satélites distantes, cada um em sua órbita, presos em seu próprio mundo...  Sei que essa comparação não faz muito sentido. Mas era a que mais se encaixava a nós dois.  E debaixo da luz das estrelas, nos beijamos como o casal apaixonado que somos. Debaixo da luz das mesmas estrelas que eram nossas companheiras. Os dois satélites distantes se beijaram apaixonadame


_Olá, galerinha, tudo bem com vocês? O que fazer em uma tarde entediante? Isso mesmo, escrever kk._ _Estava ouvindo a música Distant Satellites do Anathema, que deu título à one, e tive essa ideia e aqui estamos. Espero que gostem._ _Boa leitura ;)_ _XXX_ _O carro parou na encosta da colina e o farol iluminou a escuridão. De tanta ansiedade, ia abrir a porta com pressa, porém, Lysandre foi mais rápido do que eu._ _Estendeu-me a mão e bateu a porta em seguida, fechando-a. Caminhamos um pouco, achando um bom ponto no gramado e colocando a toalha por cima, nos sentando logo depois._ _— Que horas são? — perguntei ansiosa._ _Meu namorado pegou o celular do bolso, com a luz da tela iluminando sua bela face._ _— Ainda faltam cerca de quinze minutos para começar._ _— Ai, que aflição! — Prendi as mangas da minha blusa com os dedos e as levei até a boca, tentando não roer as unhas._ _A chuva de meteoros começaria por volta das onze da noite. Não precisei de muito para convencer Lysandre a ir comigo até a colina. Assim como eu, ele amava estrelas._ _Não erámos astrônomos, porém, tínhamos uma profunda ligação com elas. Foi debaixo de um céu estrelado onde demos o primeiro beijo. Debaixo de um céu estrelado, fui pedida em namoro. E, debaixo do mesmo, nos despedimos pela primeira vez._ _Lysandre, junto de Castiel e mais quatro conhecidos, têm uma banda, que está despontando aos poucos no cenário musical. Portanto, eles começaram com pequenas turnês pelo continente, apoiando um conjunto um pouco conhecido, e divulgando o novo e primeiro álbum deles._ _Todos as noites, antes do show, ele me manda uma mensagem, pedindo para que eu olhe as estrelas. Eu o faço e sei, onde quer que ele esteja, que meu amor também estará olhando para o céu, antes que suba ao palco, e pensando em mim. Assim como eu também faço em meus pensamentos._ _Senti sua mão e, gentilmente, fui puxada por ele para perto. Deitei por cima de seu peito, ouvindo as batidas ritmadas de seu coração, uma das mais belas músicas que já ouvi._ _— O céu está esplendido esta noite — comentou em um sussurro e eu voltei meus olhos para cima._ _— Sempre está — afirmei em um tom sonhador. Mesmo sem ver seu rosto, tinha certeza que estava sorrindo._ _— Assim como você... — Ri com o elogio e Lysandre depositou um beijo sobre meus cabelos, ficando com o nariz ali por alguns segundos, aspirando o cheiro deles._ _— Você nunca muda, não é, Sr. Galanteador? — Ele corou com minha frase e eu rio. Meu namorado abriu a boca para responder algo. — Estou brincando. Nunca me canso do seu romantismo._ _Trocamos sorrisos e voltamos os olhares para o céu._ _Mirei para a esquerda e vi a lua, cheia e esplendorosa. O satélite natural da Terra. Porém, hoje ela teria sua graça roubada por alguns instantes._ _Em nosso momento de silêncio, mergulhei em minhas memórias. Com um suspiro, absorvi o perfume de Lysandre. Suave, mas ao mesmo tempo forte e presente. Assim como ele._ _Eu, a menina boba, sonhadora e divertida. Com minhas risadas, minhas falas soltas sem pensar antes e que, só depois, acaba percebendo a besteira que falei. A garota espontânea, sempre tirando um sorriso dos conhecidos._ _Ele, o vitoriano misterioso e romântico. Fechado, contudo uma pessoa maravilhosa, para aqueles que aprendem a enxergá-lo verdadeiramente, não apenas vê-lo. Fico feliz que eu seja uma desses poucos._ _Um rapaz gentil e gracioso. Com uma postura de lorde, porém, protetor e porto seguro nas horas de necessidade. Sempre lá quando preciso dele. Não que eu não o seja quando ele necessita, entretanto, não o faço tão bem quanto ele. Parece que tem talento nato pra isso._ _Ri com minhas constatações. Ele percebeu e desviou seus olhos do firmamento para mim._ _— O que foi? — questionou com sua voz melodiosa. Fixei meus olhos em seu rosto, admirando-o._ _— Só estava pensando na gente. — Suspirei e olhei de novo para a lua. — Sabe, às vezes acho que nós dois somos como satélites, satélites distantes. — Encarei-o rapidamente, percebendo sua reação confusa à minha fala. Sorri e voltei a observar as estrelas. — Nós dois. Somos diferentes, mas ao mesmo tempo... Combinamos tão bem. Satélites distantes, cada um em sua órbita, presos em seus mundos. Só que..._ _— Depois de juntos, não conseguem mais se separar — completou minha frase, levando uma olhada de canto de olho minha._ _— Na verdade, isso não faz tanto sentido assim. Mas pode ser... — E os dois rimos._ _— Qual seria a comparação correta? — Senti sua mão esquerda começar a correr pelos meus cabelos, que estavam estendidos sob ele, passando os dedos por entre os fios._ _— Esquece. — Fiz um estalo com a língua e fechei os olhos, apreciando o carinho dele. — Sua comparação não faz sentido, mas é melhor que a minha._ _Respirei fundo, soltando aos poucos, admirando a sensação de respirar o ar noturno, limpo, daquele lugar sem poluição. Admirando a sensação de estar viva, de estar ali. De estar junto com alguém. De estar junto com ele._ _Senti sua mão parar de mexer em meus fios. Lysandre pegou o celular e olhou as horas mais uma vez._ _— Está quase na hora — afirmou, voltando os olhos para o céu. Imitei seu gesto, ansiosa pela chuva._ _Não precisamos esperar muito e ela começou. Era a primeira vez que via uma chuva de meteoros ao vivo e a cores. Fiquei boquiaberta e encantada com aquela maravilha do universo._ _Os pontos brilhantes cortando o céu, tomando a atenção das estrelas para si. Eu sei que eles também são estrelas, estrelas cadentes, porém, são diferentes delas. Aparecem raramente e rapidamente. Porém, sempre em um espetáculo._ _A chuva aumentou e eu perdi a conta de quantos caem. Senti meus olhos brilharem com as luzes do céu. Não conseguia desviar meus olhos dele._ _Eles pareciam cair em seu próprio ritmo. Sei que isso não faz sentido algum, mas não deixa de ser uma bela comparação._ _Sorri encantada. Olhei para Lysandre rapidamente e vi que eu é quem estava sendo observada, ao em vez do céu._ _— Lys, você não tá admirando os meteoros — reclamei com um bico e senti sua mão acariciar meu rosto._ _— Eu estou. Apenas parei por alguns instantes, para ver qual era a sua reação._ _Ri com o que ele disse._ _— Bobo._ _E depois desse momento, voltamos a ficar em silêncio. Um pouco depois, a chuva acabou. Continuamos deitados, admirando o céu e esperando por sabe se lá o que._ _— Acho que acabou — disse com um bico. Uma pena que aquele momento lindo não durou muito._ _— Sim — concordou comigo e ficamos em silêncio mais um pouco. — Quer ir embora? — ofereceu e eu penso um pouco._ _— Hummm, não. Vamos ficar mais um pouco... O céu tá tão lindo._ _E ficamos. Meia hora, talvez uma. Acho que já passava da uma da manhã quando entramos no carro de novo._ _Nesse meio tempo, ficamos os dois, deitados no mesmo lugar. Rindo e aproveitando a companhia um do outro. Admirando o céu e pontuando as estrelas. Relembrando memórias e criando uma nova. Uma nova lembrança, em meio a uma constelação de momentos juntos. Momentos brilhantes e aparentemente distantes, como as estrelas. Mas nós dois nunca estaríamos distantes um do outro. Mesmo que fisicamente distantes, sempre estaríamos ligados._ _Depois de algumas reclamações minhas, nos levantamos e estávamos prontos para ir embora. Quando..._ _— Lys, olha! — Ele parou de enrolar a toalha e olhou para o céu, onde eu apontava._ _Em um segundo, dei um beijo rápido nele. Que me fitou com seus olhos coloridos, brilhantes e divertidos. Eu ri da minha brincadeira sem graça. Como sempre._ _Lysandre se levantou, balançando a cabeça e com um sorriso divertido. Dei alguns passos para trás rindo._ _— Gostou da surpresa? — questionei com um olhar travesso. Ele diminuiu a distância entre nós, com seus passos longos e rápidos._ _— Também tenho uma._ _Com isso, acabou de vez com a distância entre nós e puxou-me para um beijo. Acho que a surpresa dele foi bem melhor..._ _E debaixo da luz das estrelas, nos beijamos como o casal apaixonado que somos. Debaixo da luz das mesmas estrelas que eram nossas companheiras. Os dois satélites distantes se beijaram apaixonadamente sob a luz das estrelas._


End file.
